mayaunddomenicofandomcom_de-20200213-history
Kapitel XII
12. ZWEI neue Leben Während der Fahrt im Taxi dachte ich an die letzten 9 Monate zurück, wie ich gelernt hatte in der Schule, dass Ginas Kind Luisa heißen sollte, dass ich mich mit Morena echt gut verstand....Und dass Mama und Paps mir eine Karte von Brasilien geschickt hatten.... Dann wurde ich wieder von einer Wehe überrumpelt... „Nicki“, hauchte ich, „es tut so weh...“ „Sch, scht Principessa es wird alles gut“...Endlich kamen wir an... „Nicki wie wäre es mit Julia und Juline?“ „Ja Principessa mir ist alles recht...“ Ich wurde empfangen und konnte mich hinlegen...Nicki blieb bei mir ... Es tat so weh.... Doch irgendwann war ein Kopf zu sehen...und dann war das Baby draußen es Schrie ganz laut... „Eine hübsche Tochter haben sie da bekommen“, sagte der Arzt...und dann war auch mein zweites Mädchen draußen...Ich hielt das eine Baby im Arm und Nicki das Andere..... Nicki kamen die Tränen, meine erst 7 Monate alten Töchter. Sie waren so süß. Die Hebammen nahmen uns die Kleine ab und wuschen sie. Der Arzt kam rein und sagte: „Guten Tag Frau di Loreno, sie haben zwei wunderbare Kinder bekommen, leider sind sie Frühlinge, aber sonst sind sie in sehr gutem Zustand, wenn sie möchten, dort ist ein Telefon und sie können alle benachrichtigen, aber ruhen sie sich zuerst mal aus!“ Ich nickte und alle gingen aus dem Zimmer, nur ich, Domenico und die Kleinen waren noch hier, aber nicht mehr lange weil sie in die Station mussten. Domenico hielt meine Hand und schaute die Kleinen an die im Bett lagen, einzeln. Domenico schluchzte auf und weinte. Ich zog ihn an mich und umarmte ihn. Mingo ist Onkel geworden, das würde ihm sehrwahrscheinlich durch denn Kopf gehen... Er tat mir so leid…Wir schliefen gemeinsam ein. ´kniiiirsch´ ich zuckte zusammen. Die Hebamme nahm die Kinder in die Station und ich schaute ihr hinterher und lächelte. Wo war Domenico?? Ich lehnte mich erschöpft zurück ins Kissen, die Geburt hatte 7 Stunden gebraucht merkte ich... Wo Nicki wohl war? Ich hoffte, dass er Nehuen nicht noch schlimmer zurichtete...Ich erhob mich sehr vorsichtig und ging zum Telefon, ich wollte Mama und Paps anrufen egal, dass die Telefonrechnung für das Krankenhaus hoch werden würde, denn ich hatte zwei Mädchen bekommen...Es knackste im Hörer dann ein Tuten doch im Hintergrund rauscht es und dann hörte ich Mamas Stimme.... „Mama hier Maya ich...ich hab zwei Mädchen gekriegt“...Ob sie mich überhaupt hörte? Als nach einer Weile wieder eine Krankenschwester herein kam, fragte ich sie, wo Nicki war. „Er hat gesagt, dass er nach draußen ginge und wir dir sagen sollen, dass er in 10 Minuten wieder da sein wird. Das bedeutet... ähm…jetzt sind es wohl nur noch ungefähr 5 Minuten.“ Sie ging wieder raus, da ich ja nicht die einzige Patientin war. Ich beobachtete den Zeiger der Uhr. Eins, zwei, drei, vier... als ich bis 360 gezählt hatte (6 min)…war Nicki immer noch nicht da. Meine zwei Kinder waren deutlich zu früh gekommen. Ob sie wohl überleben würden? Ich betete für sie... eine ganze Weile. Da kam Nicki mit tränenverschmierten Augen und einer Rauchfahne ins Zimmer. Er setzte sich auf den Stuhl, neben meinem Bett und schwieg. Ihn hatte es wohl seelisch noch mehr mitgenommen als mich, da ich mich mit meinen Schmerzen auseinandersetzen musste... Ihm liefen vereinzelt immer wieder Tränen übers Gesicht. Jetzt konnte ich nicht weinen. Plötzlich schaute er mich an, als hätte er gerade eine Idee gehabt. „Süße... können wir, eh... können wir zusammen beten?“ „Ja sicher.“ „Beginn du! Ich kann das ja nicht besonders gut.“ Wir beteten zusammen und da merkte ich, wie Nicki ein Stein vom Herzen viel. Auch ich hatte das Gefühl, nicht mehr so in einer Ungewissheit zu sein, ob die Mädchen überleben würden. „Könntest du vielleicht Pfarrer Siebold anrufen?“, fragte ich. „Ja sicher!“, er ging raus. Und ich hörte, wie er mit dem Pfarrer telefonierte... Der Pfarrer war begeistert, er freute sich mit uns. Nachdem Nicki eine Weile mit dem Pfarrer telefoniert hatte, wollte ich natürlich noch meine Eltern anrufen. tuuuuut...tuuuuut...tuuut „Martin Fischer”, nahm mein Vater ab. „Hei Paps, ich wollte euch nur ausrichten, dass ihr heute zwei Enkeltöchter bekommen habt. Richte Mama einen ganz lieben Gruß aus!“ Ich wollte das Telefonat nicht all zu lange machen, denn ich wollte noch einwenig Zeit mit Nicki verbringen. Als ich den Telefon wieder an seinem Platz legte kam der Arzt rein und sagte: „Die Töchter sind außer Lebensgefahr, sie hatten Glück, noch mal herzlichen Glückwunsch, wenn sie wollen, können sie einen kleinen Spaziergang im Park machen“, wir nickten und bedankten uns, ich fragte Nicki ob wir einen Spaziergang machen sollten und er nickte, trotz meinen Schmerzen schaffte ich es noch auf den Rollstuhl, der da war. Nicki schob mich durch den Park, dann hielt er an einem kleinen Abhang an und umarmte mich von hinten. „Weißt du noch wie alles mit uns angefangen hat? Ich hätte nie gedacht das wir mal 2 Töchter bekommen werden…das ist der Hammer!“ Am nächsten Tag durfte ich mit den Kleinen endlich wieder nach Hause. Nicki kam mich, mit einem neuen wagen für die Beiden, abholen, er grinste und sagte: „Hei nun kommt ihr endlich nach Hause und jetzt kommt mal so richtig Leben in unsere Bude.“ Daheim legte ich unsere Zwillinge in das Babydoppelbett (wir hatten Babymöbel eingekauft) und deckte sie zu, dass sie schlafen konnten. Nicki bestellte uns eine Pizza und 20 Minuten später war sie da. Kauend schauten wir uns einen Film an. Nach einiger Zeit fing eines der Zwillinge an zu weinen... Und es stank fürchterlich. Wir wussten natürlich was zu tun war. Doch ich war noch nicht so geübt darin. Zum Glück hatte Nicki ja früher auf Bianca aufgepasst. Und so hatte er Übung... Er wollte natürlich, dass ich sitzen blieb, denn ich war immer noch ein wenig mitgenommen von der Geburt. Meine Eltern, hatten sich gerade eingeladen, um am nächsten Tag zu uns essen zu kommen! Jetzt mussten wir eigentlich noch putzen. Doch Domenico, hatte schon alles vorbereitet, damit er, dann alles machen konnte. „Nein Nicki... ich will auch etwas helfen!!“ Ich drängte wie ein kleines Kind, dass mehr Spielsachen wollte. „Du bleibst jetzt mal schön da sitzen Maya!“, und Domenico verhielt sich wie ein Vater. Er bemühte sich auch so um einen väterlichen Ton in seiner Stimme. Doch natürlich war das Ironisch gemeint. Ich ging rasch in mein Zimmer und holte meinen neuen Laptop. Ich hatte mich kaum bei Facebook angemeldet, und schon war ich in einem Chat. Hendrik war einfach zum lachen. „Nicki!!! Komm schnell!“ Und schon sahen wir Hendrik auf dem Bildschirm! „Hi ihr swei!! Wi gehr es euch so?“, Rick war wirklich komisch, wie er seine Grimassen schnitt, die ganze Zeit! Und sein lustiger Akzent!! „Hi Hendrik!“, lächelte auch Nicki. In Norwegen, hatten es die zwei damals wirklich gut miteinander gehabt! Und auch immer bei den kurzen besuchen von Domenicos Wikinger-Familie. „Hey darf ich mal die swei Süßen sehen?“, fragte Hendrik. „Ja natürlich“, sagte ich und richtete die Cam auf die Zwillinge… „Oh süß, ich muss euch undbedingt besuchen kommen streng notvendig!“ „Ja Hendrik mach das!“, sagte Domenico. Als Hendrik off ging und die Zwillinge schliefen kuschelte ich mit Nicki auf der Couch. Ich schlief ein und träumte... Meide Gedanken driftetet weg und ich stand auf einer grünen Wiese. Nicki stürmte von weit her auf mich zu. Als er bei mir ankam, nahm er mich in seine starken Arme und schwang mich herum. Ich spürte den Luftzug, der meine Wangen streifte und dachte nur noch es solle nie enden... doch da schrie es wieder, da hörte ich Nicki im Halbschlaf sagen: „Schlaf ruhig weiter, ich schaue schnell nach.” Ich war mega froh, dass sich Nicki so gut um seine Kinder kümmerte. Am nächsten Morgen erstellten wir einen Nachtdienstkalender, der zeigte, dass Nicki und ich uns immer Nacht für Nacht abwechselten. Während Nicki unseren Mäuschen die Windeln wechselte, dachte ich an die Geburt in Paris zurück....und wie meine Eltern uns besuchen gekommen waren...Mama hatte wirklich Farbe bekommen in Brasilien....Sie nannte unsere Mädchen immer die Knuddelchen....Sie hatte so gestrahlt, als sie die beiden sah...sie sahen Nicki echt ähnlich, sie hatten seine schöne Nase und die Augen und die Grübchen von ihm waren auch vorhanden, doch sie hatten meine helle Haut, ein paar Andeutungen, dass sie wohl meine Sommersprossen geerbt hatten und was mich sehr verwunderte, dass sie nicht so wie ich als Baby noch ganz wenige Haare hatten, nein meine Kleinen hatten bereits kurze braune Haare, die sie wohl von mir hatten....Mama hatte richtig geweint, als sie nach Australien aufbrachen.....ich und Nicki waren dann eben nach Hause gekommen und Hendrik und Morten würden uns bald besuchen kommen.... Das Klingeln des Telefons weckte mich aus meinen Gedanken... „Ähm ja Hallo hier ist Maya di Loreno-Fischer. Guten Tag Frau di Loreno, so wie wir soeben erfahren haben, haben sie vor einiger Zeit Zwillinge in Paris bekommen richtig?“ „Äh ja richtig“, antwortete ich, nun denn Sie haben noch keine Namensangaben gemacht für die Kleinen?!“ „Ähm ja aber Moment ich kann Ihnen die Namen gleich angeben nur einen Moment...Giulia Helene di Loreno und Juline Grazia di Loreno.“ „Dankeschön und noch einen schönen Abend!“ „Danke, das wünsch ich ihnen auch!!“